Andrew Bennett
History (Submitted by Loverboy) Andrew Bennett: 1569 - 1593 Andrew Bennett was born to the title of Heir of Fawny Rig. As a teenage lordling, Andrew had a love affair with his family's young chambermaid, Mary Seward. When his father discovered Andrew's intent to run away with Mary, he sent Andrew to war. Andrew distinguished himself, but was called back when his father passed away from a "blood disease". Returning home, intent to take over the affairs of his estate and marry Mary, Andrew was attacked on the road, just a mile or two from his estate. Andrew defended himself with sword in hand, but the unarmed attacker still pinned Andrew against a tree and bit his neck. As Andrew neared death, the blood drained from him, the attacker bit his own wrist and forced Andrew to drink from the wound. As Andrew did so, he heard his vampiric sire say he had great plans for the young lord. Andrew was found the next morning, passed out and covered in blood in the scullery of Fawny Rig, surrounded by the corpses of three rats and the family dog. Agreeing to conceal their master's secret, Mary and the other servants bathed Andrew, hid the dead animals, and burned his clothes. For two years, Andrew mostly stayed to his chambers, becoming a reclusive lord and only going out by night to hunt deer or visit the local butcher's shop to lick the floor when he was desperate. It was an abysmal existence for a vampire, particularly one of noble birth, but one Andrew chose for fear of the alternative... until Richard Rallstone came to Fawny Rig. Recognizing his vampiric sire at once, Andrew wanted to have no part of Rallstone's agenda which astonished Rallstone as vampiric offspring as young as Andrew should not be able to resist their master. Still, Rallstone found a way to get to Lord Bennett, by telling Mary that Andrew had the means to turn her into a vampire and the two could be eternal lovers. For weeks, Mary urged Andrew to give her his dark gift, but he refused until she came to Andrew's bedchamber one night as Andrew was preparing to go hunt for blood. Accompanied with Rallstone, Mary slit her wrists in front of Andrew and begged him to save her by giving her the gift. Afraid of losing Mary, Andrew gave in and had Rallstone guide him through the process of turning Mary into one of them. iVampire: 1593 - Present When Mary awoke as a vampire, Rallstone welcomed the two to his pack, known as "Abyssia". At Mary's behest, Andrew gave in to his darker side. With Abyssia, Andrew terrorized Europe. Andrew and Abyssia would later return to Fawny Rig, centuries later to force the Order of Ancient Mysteries to conduct a ritual. However, when Andrew learned an ancestor of the original lord of Fawny Rig was required for the ritual, he realized his sire had killed his father centuries ago in attempting to convert him to the vampiric state. Angry at his sire, Andrew left Abyssia soon after. Andrew was later captured by SHADE and asked to infiltrate the Cult of the Blood Red Moon, which Mary had formed using the knowledge of the Order of Arcane Mystery's library. Though he was outed as a mole, Andrew did remain a loyal agent of SHADE afterward. And though he has sworn to take down Mary's cult, he is conflicted in his dealings with Mary. The two are deadly enemies, but still love one another, even going so far as to meet once a month at the Oblivion Bar for a cease fire/"date night".Network Files: Andrew Bennett Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Loverboy) I've known Andrew for quite a while. He's not particularly clever, but his heart is in the right place. He can be a cocky and arrogant expletive due to his noble upbringing, but he's still one of the most humble vampires I've ever met. His relationship with Mary is... well, it's really strange. I've been trying to understand it for years, but I just can't understand the appeal. Threat Assessment Resources * Vampire Physiology: Andrew is a vampire. Vampires are subset of the Undead. Without the need for regular food, water, or even air they maintain this facsimile of life through an instinctual unholy thirst for blood. Human blood is the preferred source, but animal blood can suffice and the blood of some supernatural creatures can be a dangerous delicacy... or poison. ** Enhanced Agility & Speed: Andrew's preferred power is his speed and agility. Having spent most of his focus on refining this part of his vampiric nature, Andrew is among the fastest examples known among the vampiric race. When recently fed, Andrew moves at preternatural speeds and has reflexes that are off the charts. With his supernatural agility, Andrew can defy gravity with his leaps and evasive movement. ** Enhanced Strength: Andrew's strength can usually match the lifting power of an Olympic athlete. If he has fed recently, Andrew's strength is equal to Class III Strength. If he's gorged himself, Andrew's strength is Class IV or possibly even Class V. However, due to Andrew's diet of subpar blood sources, he is usually in a state of Class I Strength. ** Invulnerability, Immortality & Regeneration: While Andrew continues consuming blood, he will not age. If deprived of blood for a long period he'll rapidly age until he becomes a dried and withered husk, But a vampire cannot be killed through lack of blood, only driven insane and immobilized. Andrew is impervious to most forms of injury. If he is hurt by some means, drinking blood to his fill will restore him. ** Metamorphosis: Andrew possesses the ability to transform into a bat, a wolf, a rat, or even into mist. His physical appearance may shift but his mental acuity remains constant regardless of his form. Andrew can also use the most basic version of this power to acquire things such as claws and elongated fangs to aid in feeding or combat. ** Predatory Senses: Andrew's senses are enhanced far beyond normal, particularly turned to the sounds of beating hearts, pumping blood, and the smell of open wounds or spilled blood. He also has exceptional night-vision. Andrew has trained himself to sniff out other vampires. ** Vampirism: Andrew has mastered the ability to turn other suitable candidates into a vampires, but rarely practices this ability. * Indomitable Willpower: Andrew has shown himself capable of resisting his unholy urges. * Master Spy: Andrew has trained himself to be an exceptional jack-of-all-trades in a number of fields pertaining to intelligence gathering, sabotage, covert operations, combat, and surveillance. He uses these skills to counter the efforts of the Cult of the Blood Red Moon, the League of Assassins, the Cadre of Immortal, and other known occult terrorist groups. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Andrew is severely weakened and find difficult to focus when in direct sunlight. * Impalement: Like all vampires, Andrew can be crippled by being impaled through the heart and finds wounds cased by silver to be difficult to heal. * Magic: Finally Andrew is a horrible vampire in regards to his psychic/magical nature, especially considering his age. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * Andrew met John Troughton at a music festival in the late 90s. * Andrew's ancestors were druids. They built the magic chamber to trap the Endless.Network Files (Extra): Mary Seward * He met Warren Griffith in the 90's. When they met Andrew lured Warren into an ambush and tried to sink his fangs into him. Warren in response turned into his werewolf form and beat him. After that they became best friends.Network Files: Warren Griffith 2 * Andrew has a Threat Assessment ranking of 62, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * Andrew Bennett is a character from I, Vampire. * To those familiar with other iterations of the team, Andrew Bennett is composited with Vincent Velcro on the Creature Commandos.(Earth-27 Rosters) Creature Commandos He's also a composite character with another vampire Marius Dimeter. Links and References * Appearances of Andrew Bennett * Character Gallery: Andrew Bennett Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:Composite Character Category:ARGUS Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Class III Enhanced Strength Category:Abyssia Members Category:Invulnerability Category:Indomitable Will Category:Immortality Category:Shapeshifting Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:British Category:Engaged Characters Category:Submitted by Loverboy Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Gatewegian Category:Government Agents Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat